It was Justified
by spunkransom12
Summary: US Marshal Edward Masen got reassigned to his home town. His top case has to do with Jacob Black which may just involve one of the top gangs in the La Push, Forks and Port Angels region. On top of all that Bella the girl Edward left behind left 5 years prior just so happens to be Jacob's ex-wife. Can Bella help his case or does she have a secret of her own. Inspired by Justified.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys I'm almost done watching the first season of Justified and I'm loving it. I thought what could be better then a Justified inspired twilight fanfic. I do not own either Twilight or Justified. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I was back in my home town. Well actually I was an hour away from my home town, in Port Angels. Forks, Washington was my where I grew up and it sucked. So did Port Angels actually, but a little less the Forks, maybe it was because it was slightly larger then Forks. I hadn't been here in a little over five years or so. Why am I here now, well I got reassigned from Chicago. Apparently my shooting of Alec Volturi, member of the Volturi crime syndicate, although justified was too much for my boss to handle. We "aren't suppose to shoot on sight," well he pulled first and I had given him 24 hours to get out of town before I shot him on the spot. Poor bastard didn't take my warning seriously.

"Welcome back Edward," my new boss smiled as I walked into the office. Chief Deputy U.S Marshal Carlisle Cullen, was his name. Great guy I had learned just about everything I needed to from him back in my early to mid 20's. He was a mentor to me back then and I still had a great amount of respect for him to this day. Maybe that's why I couldn't bring myself to out right complain about the transfer to him, I hated this place not him.

"Great to see ya Carlisle," I smiled back giving him a hand shake that was then brought into a hug. "How are things holding up for ya'll here?"

"Well you came at a great time," Carlisle spoke, "we got a case." I gave him a questioning quirk of the brow. "Jacob Black…I'm sure you remember him, I believe you had quite the rivalry on the baseball diamond back in high school…amongst other rivalries if I do recall."

I couldn't help but sigh at this comment. Yes Jacob and I had a bitter history and there had been always something that had us fighting. "What about him," I asked wanting to get to the point instead of living in the not so glory days.

"Well he got out of jail two months ago after being there for two years on the account of possession and domestic violence. And he just so happened to be violating his parole."

"You want me to check it out," I asked unsure of why I was getting set up with this task and not someone who was potentially more invested in the case before I had arrived.

"Think of it as a welcome home gift," Carlisle smirked. That's when I knew no one wanted this case. No one wanted to deal with slime ball Jacob Black. "Jasper will fill you in with the details."

"Hey Edward," Jasper spoke with his Texan southern draw. I remembered when he moved up to Washington back my 12th grade year and his 10th grade year. He was a nice kid then and a great guy now. Though we haven't done much talking over the years since I avoided this place at all costs, which I regret loosing touch with him especially since he was my younger sisters husband after all. "Seen Alice yet?"

"No but I suppose I'll see here soon enough," I sighed knowing I would be in hot water with her. Five years was a long time after all. "How much trouble am I in with her?"

"I would reckon a whole heap, but if it makes any difference you're still fine by me in my book." I smiled at him, glad to at least hear that. I was also glad that my sister's anger didn't rub off on him to the point that she had him sniping me from roof tops. Jasper had been a sniper in Iraq until he was discharged two years ago. "So Carlisle gave you the Jacob Black case?" I nod. "Well here's what I have for you, lived in Port Angels with his now Ex-wife, up until he was arrested in 2011 for possession of meth. There had been a call about domestic violence heard from a passer by and when cops came to investigate they not only found his wife at the time beaten senseless but the meth."

"Was he using," I asked.

"No…well at least not at the time being, he had just been piss drunk," Jasper explained. "We believe he was working for the Wolves that gang that centers in La Push. They had been at first peddling to people in Forks and then it began to move into Port Angels. Though, we never found hard evidence of him in the gang. His parole stated he has to stay in the county of Port Angels but he hasn't checked in with his officer this month and no one has seen him around."

I nod, "So I'm guessing the first place to check would be his Ex-wife's place." Jasper nods. "Who is she by the way?" Jasper avoids eye contact finding imaginary lint on his shirt more interesting. "Come on Jaz who is she?" I asked wondering what has him like this.

"Honestly I have no clue why Carlisle felt you should be on this case," he mutters shaking his head. "Isabella Marie Swan." I can't help but let my jaw drop.

**There's chapter one for ya. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading!**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! Hope you all like it. I don't own or take credit for Twilight or Justified. I am just inspired by both.

EPOV

I parked my car along the curb of Isabella Marie Swan's home. I hadn't seen her since I left for Chicago when I was 25. I was now 30 and that would put her at 26 years old. We had never dated but I would be lying if I said I hadn't had a crush on her since the day she turned 15. We had met when she moved here at 13 and hit it off right away despite me being 17. We were neighbors and she didn't have much friends other then my sister and I. With Alice and I being older then her we took her under our wing. Then she turned 15 and the sweet little girl I had grown up with became a woman. From that day on I was hers whether she knew it or not. But we had been friends, not to mention she was underage still, and I didn't want to ruin that at the time so nothing ever happened between us...until my going away party that is. We got drunk and had sex. And although it was a little sloppy I have to admit it's on my list of best nights of my life. I left the next day and we hadn't talked since. Honestly Jasper was right I probably shouldn't be on this case but I could be professional…right?

I got out of the car and walked up the creaky steps of the front porch. She had a cute little Cape Cod house in a not so bad part of Port Angels. It could use some fixing up though. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"I swear to god James if that's you I will shoot you were you stand," I heard her yell through the wooden door.

"No ma'am I am not," I spoke through the door.

The door opened but the chain lock was still in place so I could only see a single brown eye and some dark hair. "Shit," she muttered before shutting the door. For a moment I hadn't thought she was going to open it again but I then heard her unlocking the chain before the door was pulled open. "Edward Anthony Masen I didn't think I would see you around here again." She was gorgeous as ever. Her brown hair waved down to the middle of here back. Her deep brown eyes were framed with thick lashed and set on her perfect pale heart shaped face. He body was fantastic as well. She had skinny jeans that hugged her hips and a blue v-neck t-shirt that fit her perfectly. What surprised me the most was her shoes though. There she stood in the oldest looking cowboy boots I had ever seen and it didn't take me more then a second to realize that they were the same pair I got her on her 21st birthday. "I saw you on the news," she spoke pulling me from my thoughts.

"You saw that," I sighed not wanting her to know me for shooting a man to death.

"Yep," she spoke popping her p. "So you shot that man before he could shoot you?"

"Yes," I spoke unable to take my eyes off of her. "He pulled first. So I shot him before he could me. It was justified."

"You were always a good shot," she spoke getting a little far away look in her eyes. "So what brings you here?"

"Well I'm back here in Washington because I got relocated but I'm at your house because I'm on the case for Jacob Black. Your husband missed his meeting with his officer." I say pulling out my U.S. Marshal's badge.

"Ex-husband," she spoke sounding a little defensive.

"Yes sorry…ex-husband," I corrected. Why had I called him that, I obviously knew better, was it just to see what she would say or what? "Well I was wondering if you knew where he would be and when was the last time you saw him?"

"Well if you think I'm hiding him in my house or something you're sadly mistaken. I haven't seen him." She looked at me angry. I wasn't sure were this hostility was coming from.

"Are you sure? When was the last time you saw him," I asked her just wanting to be sure I had everything.

"I think I would know if I saw him or if he was in my home Edward. I haven't seen him since the night of his arrest of course my memory is a little fuzzy since he was beating me." I couldn't help but flinch at her words. The thought of someone laying a hand on her mad my blood boil…calm down and stay professional.

"Have you been in contact with anyone that he was associated with," I ask her. I can't help but ask especially after her threat she made when coming to the door.

"I haven't purposely been in contact with any of them but I have had a few unwanted visits from James Hunter." She spoke now sounding a little less hostile. I remembered James from high school he had been trouble then and as I could tell he was trouble now. "Now before you ask I'm not really sure what he had to do with Jacob, all I know is when Jake got out he made a few visits to my house. Actually you're brother in law investigated it last month but nothing really came up. James wouldn't admit to anything and since he hadn't done anything wrong parse he wasn't arrested or anything."

"Have you seen him since the incident?"

"Um…a week ago, he came by and kept asking about Jake and just being creepy. I threaten to call the cops and he left."

"Okay well here's my card," I spoke handing it to her. "If James, Jacob or anyone for that matter comes around call me right away." She nods looking the card over.

"Mama," I turn to find a little girl with brown hair about five years old come walking to the door. "Who are you talking to?"

"This is Mr. Edward, he's a Marshal like Mr. Jasper and is going to help us." She spoke to the little girl. I had no clue she had a daughter. I mean why would I though, after being gone for so long and all. I wasn't sure why Jasper hadn't told me though especially since Bella made the point of him being a Marshal like me to the girl.

"What's your name sweet heart," I asked her bending down with a smile.

"Carlie," she spoke softly. She really did look like her mother. She had the same shaped face and button nose with light freckles across the bridge. Her hair though brown and wavy had some reddish tones to it and her eyes unlike Bella's were bright green. "Are you going to make sure Jacob stays away from us?"

"Yes I am little one," I spoke with a smile.

"Baby," Bella spoke causing us both to look up at her. Although, I was fully aware that the term of endearment spoken was directed at the Carlie, and not me. "Why don't you wash up and while I finish up talking to Mr. Edward, then I'll make lunch."

"Okay Mama," she spoke, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Edward."

I couldn't help but smile, "You too Carlie." With that she went into the house. "So you have a daughter."

"Yes," Bella spoke. "I've been married and had a divorce too. A lot has happened since you left. You may think nothing happens here but the world keeps turning and life goes on." I couldn't say that her words hadn't stung slightly. But then again what did I expect I hadn't been planning to ever come back here so I couldn't expect her to just be waiting around for me.

"She calls Jacob by his first name instead of dad," I question. It was something I found odd.

"Who ever said Jacob was her daddy," Bella spoke her tone serious. "Now I need to go and fix Carlie some lunch. I'll call if I hear anything. It was nice seeing you again Edward." There was a soft smile yet sad as she spoke those words.

"Yeah you too Bella," I replied though wishing it had been under better circumstances. "You have a good day."

And with that we went our separate ways.

There's chapter two. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

Write on,

Spunkransom12


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I still don't own or take owner ship to either Justified or Twilight! They just have inspired me. **

**BPOV**

I had been in my little living room watching Spongebob with my daughter, Carlie. She was my pride and joy in this hell hole. Although the past two years had been somewhat good to us since Jacob had been in prison, life still was rough. And it has been getting rougher due to the fact Jacob was now out. I hadn't seen him since the night they arrested him for possession of meth and the violent betting of me. Yet his slime ball…friend…acquaintance…who ever James Hunter was to him had turned up here a few times. I just prayed that Jacob wouldn't show his face around here again.

Just then a knock sounded from my front door. Since I hadn't been expecting anyone today my stomach dropped. Who was it; James, Jacob, or someone just as if not more sinister then them. I knew Jacob had been in the wrong crowd but I wasn't really sure of all the details nor did I want to know them. My house while being married to him had been a war zone on the inside I hadn't wanted to drag his out side shit into it.

"Stay here baby," I told Carlie, "Mama's gonna go see who's at the door." She nodded giving me a slight worried look. As I walked towards the door I couldn't help but worry it was James and then I grew angry at that prospect since I had already threaten to call the cops the last encounter I had with him. "I swear to god James if that's you I will shoot you were I stand!" Of course I didn't have a gun on me at the moment but I sure as hell knew where I kept one and I knew how to use it. Would I use it though…maybe not for only standing on my porch but I sure as hell would if he tried anything.

"No ma'am I am not," I heard a voice call from the other side of the door. The voice had sounded slightly familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. I opened the door keeping the chain lock in place and peaked out to see who in fact was at my door.

When I peered out the small crack I recognized him right away. It was none other then Edward Masen. "Shit," I muttered as I shut the door. There were a few moments where I thought I should just keep the door shut and go back to Carlie, ignoring him but I thought better of it knowing he would just be back. I unlocked the door before opening it again. "Edward Anthony Masen I didn't think I would see you around here again." I looked him over. He looked great actually better then great. His bronze colored hair stood up every which way, making me want to run my fingers in it. His sharp features were still the same as I remembered and his green eyes were just as beautiful and piercing as ever. Body wise he was looking good as well. He had a nicely toned body that towered over my 5'4 frame at around 6'2. I realized that I had been staring for a while so I added, "I saw you on the news."

"You saw that," he spoke with a sigh.

"Yep," I replied popping my p. "So you shot that man before he could shoot you?"

"Yes," he answered his eyes not leaving me for a second. "He pulled first. So I shot him before he could me. It was justified."

"You were always a good shot," I spoke thinking back to the days Edward and I would go to the shooting range in Forks. I had been the daughter of the Chief of police in the small town so I had learned to shoot at a young age but Edward was always better. "So what brings you here?" He was born to be a Marshal with the talent he had.

"I'm back in Washington because I got relocated but I'm at your house because I am on the case for Jacob Black. Your husband missed his meeting with his officer." Edward spoke as he pulled out and showed me his badge.

"Ex-husband," I gritted out a little more than defensively. My blood boiled at the thought of that man being my husband again.

"Yes sorry…ex-husband," Edward corrected. "Well I was wondering if you knew where he would be and when was the last time you saw him?"

I scoffed at the idea of me knowing were he was. I wasn't like those women who shelter their husbands/boyfriends after they do something stupid during their parole. I didn't want to see that bastard as long as I lived and Edward insinuating that I would have a clue about him pissed me off. "Well if you think I'm hiding him in my house or something you're sadly mistaken. I haven't seen him."

"Are you sure? When was the last time you saw him," he asked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his question about being sure. "I think I would know if I saw him or if he was in my home Edward. I haven't seen him since the night of his arrest of course my memory is a little fuzzy since he was beating me." I watched him flinch slightly at my words. For a moment I watched many emotions flicker through his eyes but he seemed to regain control. I couldn't be sure what that all was about but part of me wanted to find out.

"Have you been in contact with anyone that he was associated with," I guess he was referring to the James comment.

"I haven't purposely been in contact with any of them but I have had a few unwanted visits from James Hunter." I explained calming down some. I knew he remembered James. James was a little shit back in high school, he had been two years above me and I remembered the few encounters I had with him back then made my skin crawl. He was just as much if not more of a shit head now. "Now before you ask I'm not really sure what he had to do with Jacob, all I know is when Jake got out he made a few visits to my house. Actually you're brother in law investigated it last month but nothing really came up. James wouldn't admit to anything and since he hadn't done anything wrong parse he wasn't arrested or anything."

"Have you seen him since the incident?" Edward questioned sounding concerned yet professional.

"Um…a week ago, he came by and kept asking about Jake and just being creepy. I threaten to call the cops and he left."

"Okay well here's my card," he spoke handing it to me. "If James, Jacob or anyone for that matter comes around call me right away." I nodded while reading over the card.

"Mama," I turn to find Carlie standing next to me. I got wide eyed and felt some panic surge through me. I looked worried Edward noticed my sudden panic but he was to busy looking down at her. "Who are you talking to?"

"This is Mr. Edward, he's a Marshal like Mr. Jasper and is going to help us." I explained to her regaining some composer.

Bending down to her level Edward asked her what her name was. "Carlie," she shyly replied. I watched as he took her in. "Are you going to make sure Jacob stays away from us?" She asked him.

"Yes I am little one," he told her sincerely. At his words and all around kindness to her I felt my eyes prickly a little with tears. I held them in though I was not going to let him see me cry.

"Baby," I addressed to Carlie, still Edward looked up at me as well. "Why don't you wash up and while I finish up talking to Mr. Edward, then I'll make lunch." With that she said good bye to Edward and went back inside.

"So you have a daughter," he questioned.

"Yes," I spoke. "I've been married and had a divorce too. A lot has happened since you left. You may think nothing happens here but the world keeps turning and life goes on." It seemed my words had some kind of effect on him because he looked a little hurt but honestly did he really think that after he left that my life would just stop…or at least stop forever?

"She calls Jacob by his first name instead of dad." It wasn't a question he was stating an observation. He thought Jacob was her dad, well I could thank god for that.

"Who ever said Jacob was her daddy," I spoke her tone serious. "Now I need to go and fix Carlie some lunch. I'll call if I hear anything. It was nice seeing you again Edward." I couldn't help but let my expression become a little softer as I said the last part. It really had been good to see him, especially since I hadn't thought I would ever again.

"Yeah you too Bella," he replied softly. "You have a good day."

And with that we went out separate ways.

**And there's chapter 3. I know it was similar to chapter two but I wanted you guys to get into Bella's head with her seeing Edward again. **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Like I may have mentioned before I do not take credit for Twilight or Justified they are just my wonderful inspiration. And thank you all so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews, I really appreciate them all. I know a few of you guys may be wondering who Carlie's dad is or have made some predictions but you all will just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoy chapter 4!

EPOV

After grabbing some lunch I got back to the office needing to know more about who James had become since high school. I assumed Jasper could help me out on that. I knew I would have to pay him a visit but I felt like that was going to be way harder than my visit with Bella. Actually I knew it would.

"Hey Edward," Jasper greeted, "Back so soon?"

"Yep," I came and sat down in front of his desk. "I need you to get me anything you have on James Hunter."

"Was he bothering Bella again," Jasper asked concerned.

"Last week he stopped by," I mentioned, "she said he was asking for Jacob again and being all around creepy, which isn't anything new for him. She threaten to call the cops and he left. Honestly though I think it has her pretty shook up, when she heard the knock on the door she called out threatening if it was James she would shoot. Honestly I didn't doubt her for a second."

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised after all the shit she has been through, she has every right to be shaken up by this. She puts on a show at hiding it though. She doesn't let many people in other then your sister and my darling cousin, Rose." He digs around his filing cabinet as he tells me this. I can't help but wonder if I hadn't ever left if she would be in this shit. Would she have gotten involved with Jacob Black? I mean sure her father and his had been buddies when we were growing up, something I now questioned, but she had never showed a particular interest in Jacob Black. If anything she was polite when she had to be but mostly she has avoided him. Could I have protected her from all the bull shit she's been through, then again would she have wanted me too? Bella always had been a very independent girl something I admired about her. At least she was still close with Alice and Rose though. That gave me some comfort to know that she had some people on her side, good people for sure.

"Here ya go," Jasper spoke handing me a file. It has a decent size I noted knowing I would be doing some reading during lunch. "Oh and I called Alice," I look up at him with a quirk of an eyebrow. "She says if you're not at dinner tomorrow with us she will hunt you down and kill ya."

I couldn't help but laugh that was my little sister for you. "Duly noted, what time should I be there before she decides late is late and the hunt is on?"

"6:30," he grinned back.

I nod with a smile before I grow serious. There had been one other thing I wanted to ask Jasper, something that had been gnawing at the back of my mind. "Jasper why didn't you tell me," I spoke watching as he got a knowing look of guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry Edward," he replied all joking from a moment ago aside. "I know a heads up would have been nice but I didn't feel it was my story to tell. I mean you've been gone for almost five years and although you're my brother in law, co-worker, and friend; I have gotten close with Bella. She trusts me and trust isn't something she doesn't just hand out. I would never do something that could break that trust. She's my wife's best friend and a dear friend to me as well. I owe her the courtesy to explain her own story if she chooses to do so. Not to mention I didn't want to drag that sweet little girl into anything."

I nodded understanding what he meant. I guess things really have kept moving here. I'm not sure what I thought life would be like since I had been gone. I guess I always pictured this place as a slow moving sleepy town where nothing moved forward. Now I couldn't help but feel as though everyone was moving forward except me. I truly felt out of the loop.

"I know it's not your story to tell Jasper and I respect that…but there's something else I can't help but wonder about…do you know who Carlie's dad is. I'm only asking because I had assumed Jacob was her father and Bella made it clear that wasn't the case. I mean I just can't help but wonder why he isn't helping them and how could he let his daughter be in a dangerous situation with Jacob's abuse. I mean…did he even try to help?" I was getting upset over this. I just couldn't fathom who would let those two beautiful girls…well one girl and one woman go. I mean yes I had let Bella go at one point but that was different. If I had been here I would have done everything in my means to protect them or die trying.

"Honestly Edward there hasn't ever been a guy in her life other then Jacob that I ever met. At first I assumed Carlie was his but Bella told me that wasn't the case, she said it was a one night stand with a person from out of town and left it at that. You know I'm not one to pry, I have to admit there was a point where I thought maybe Alice and Rose knew something just maybe…but they never let on and it was dropped." I nodded trying to understand it all and yes part of me did but I was still confused, questions, some I wasn't even really sure what they were, seemed unanswered. I knew though Jasper was telling me everything he knew. I wondered if I should bring it up with Alice but then thought better since she would just tell me my lack of being in the loop was due to my absence and really she would be right. No matter how I seemed to try to put it I couldn't get around the fact that I left and everything and everyone continued to keep moving forward.

I thanked Jasper for and took the file along with Jacob's, and his fathers. His father was the only other person I could think to try to help me catch Jacob, though I wasn't too sure if he would be eager to help me out, but it was worth a shot.

**Name: James Hunter Jr.**

** Sex: Male**

** DOB: June 17, 1985**

**Occupation: Unemployed. **

**Residence: 5243 South Pine Blvrd. Port Angels, Washington, 27122**

**Convictions/Arrests: **

** January 5, 2003: DUI- 3 Days in county jail/$200 fine. Bail posted by father, James Hunter Sr. got 200 hours of community service.**

** May 17, 2004: DUI- 2 weeks in county jail/$850 fine. Bail posted by father, 400 hours of community service. **

** September 24, 2007: DUI- 1 month in county jail, suspended license for 6 months, and $1,150. Bail not posted. **

** Febuary 17, 2007: House arrest (4 weeks) for physical assault of a man at Road House Bar. Was under the influence. Witnesses claim that the man attacked, Laurent Delmont, didn't do anything particular to warrant the attack. There had been a few angry words thrown but nothing that suggested there to be physical confrontation. Laurent didn't press charges. **

** March 27, 2009: Arrested for the statutory rape of Victoria Ryanes, age 16. Sentenced to Washington State Correctional Institute for 2 years. No bail. **

There had been more to the file of course but those were the things that stuck out to me the most. James had a thing for booze that was for sure and I couldn't help but wonder how he was paying for his vice when he was unemployed. Another thing that caught my eye was that Laurent hadn't pressed charges on James and I couldn't wonder why that was the case either. After all James deserved it after beating him. I couldn't help but get the feeling Laurent was protecting James or at least doing him a favor by not pressing charges. And most importantly what did James have to do with Jacob?

I moved on to Jacob's father's file knowing it would be way more interesting but unsure how helpful it would be. William "Billy" Black, 57, and residence of the La Push reservation was quite the character. He was the alleged head of the Wolves a gang that centered in La Push but branched out into Forks and Port Angels. He had been in jail for the past five years on the account of selling meth to the good people of Forks. His crimes were why I found his relationship with Bella's father, Charlie Swan, Fork's chef of police so odd. I mean when we were younger I don't think anyone was the wise to Billy being a part of it all but now there was no doubt. I wondered if the chef could give me some insight. Billy had gotten out a week after his son did. So that could be the best bet to where Jacob was. Though, I would pay James a little visit first, since James was in fact closer than the hour drive to Forks and La Push.

I decided to visit James tomorrow. Catch him in the morning when he would most likely be home. I didn't really want to go searching for him at night in Port Angels nor did I want to cause a scene out in public. The rest of the day was spent filling out paper work and reports, honestly very boring compared to earlier today.

Around 5:00 I went back to the hotel I was staying at until I found a place of my own. I took a shower, ordered some pizza, and watched the baseball game before crashing on the floral bed spread. That night I dreamt of Bella.

And there's chapter 4 for ya! I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry if the police file didn't seem legit with the sentencing but I don't know much about it. I know some people are a little pissed at Edward for never coming home or keeping in contact but I can assure you it wasn't out of spite. I don't want to give away too much but I'll just say he has his reasoning's and please don't hate him. Thanks again for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!

Write on,

Spunkransom12


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here it is Chapter 5! Sorry it took me longer then some of the other chapters. Enjoy!

EPOV

I woke up the next morning at 6:00am and got into the shower. The dream I had of Bella last night replayed in my head over and over again. Us laying in the meadow, I found all those years ago, naked, basking in the warm sun. Her perfect body under mine, I could almost feel her soft skin under my finger tips. My hand wandered down and began to stroke my cock as I stood under the warm water thinking back on the dream. Just as I had gotten to the part in the dream where I slid into her perfect pussy was when my alarm had gone off. Now that I was awake and had nothing to interrupt me I continued to play out the dream in my mind. I took fragments of memories from our one night stand all those years ago to help make it all the more vivid. I didn't last long. Moaning her name I came.

I made sure to thoroughly rinse off before turning the shower off. Getting dressed before eating a quick breakfast of cereal I had picked up from the store when I first got here. I stopped by the office before I headed over to meet James.

His house looked like shit on the outside but I was able to glance in through the curtain enough to see his big plasma screen TV, high def sound system, and gaming systems galore. So I knew he was making money some how. I knocked on the door, getting no answer at first, so I knocked again more loudly this time. That did the trick I heard mumbling and come cursing as I heard a body make their way around on the other side of the door.

The door opened roughly with a loud groan in protest. "What do ya want," James answered his voice sounding annoyed and thick with sleep. He stood there in a pair of boxers and nothing else. I had obviously just woken him up. I couldn't help but be glad at least this ass hole didn't have the semi good looks he once had back in the day. He now toted a beer gut, softness to his chest, and his hair was long and greasy. The years and jail time had not been good on him.

"Mr. Hunter, morning, I'm Deputy U.S Marshal Edward Masen," I started unsure if James recognized me and knowing I had to be thorough and professional.

"Yeah I recognize ya Edward," James replied with a yawn. "You shot that guy in Chicago, saw ya on the news. Are you planning on shooting me?"

"I'm here to ask you some questions about you're relations to Jacob Black. As you may have heard he hasn't made his meeting with his parole officer."

"Ya don't say," he spoke with a sly smirk, reasons to being unknown.

"So I've been informed, by my co-worker that, you had been hanging around the residence of Miss Swan, why was that?" I questioned. I made sure to let him know I had this information from Jasper, my coworker, and not Bella being as I was unsure his true reasoning for being there. I didn't want him to think Bella was involved in this questioning out of fear she or her daughter could be hurt.

"Oh well I heard Jake was out and I wanted to pay him a visit, I mean being a man who did time and all it's nice to have a friendly face when ya get out." James explained but I knew what he was saying was complete bull shit.

"So you were friends," I questioned.

"Eh of sorts," he shrugged, "I mean we would meet up at the bar sometimes and have some beers while the game was on."

I nod, believing that he probably did drink with Jacob at a bar, especially with his record of drinking, but I didn't think it was on a best buds basis. "James I was also wondering what is it that you do? I mean I read you're file and it said you didn't have a job but I couldn't help but notice you have a really kick ass entertainment set up in there."

"Some odd jobs here and there," he spoke, "I mow some lawns for neighbors and such." I wasn't buying a minute of that bullshit. I mean mowing lawns doesn't buy you a pack of gum in this economy let alone an entertainment system like that. Anyway his lawn wasn't even mowed; one would think that if someone was mowing lawns as a source of income they would keep their own lawn nice. I was really going to have to do some digging to find out what James was doing to rake in the dough. I could bet it was 100% illegal though.

I give James a nod. I didn't want to push, knowing I would get no where. This is someone who has been in through the court system before. He knows unless I have reason to arrest him or have a warrant to search that I can't do much and he can be as cryptic as possible. "Well James if you see or hear from Jacob please give me a call." I handed him my card.

"Yep, sure thing," he replied with a smirk. I knew he wouldn't though. Jacob Black had something that James wanted and he knew if I got a hold of Jacob he wouldn't get what ever it was.

"Have a good day James," I spoke as I walked down his steps. Before stepping off the bottom step though I turned back around to him. "Oh yeah, about you're question on if I'm here to shoot you or not." James eyes got a little wide at this remark before he gained composer and nodded for me to continue. "If you continue to harass Isabella Swan or her daughter I will." James let out an audible gulp, the reaction I wanted for sure. With that I walked down the last step and too my car.

Getting into my car I sighed. Sure I now have a hunch Jacob and James were involved with some shady business and the entertainment system proves that despite the lack of job James is making money, but still I didn't gain much from this trip. I wasn't much closer to finding Jake. I knew I would have to keep an eye on James though see where he likes to hang out what he is up to in all his free time. There was one thing I knew for sure though, James hadn't seen Jacob yet, and he wanted to.

That's chapter 5 for ya. I know it was kind of filler but it needed to be done. Thanks so much to everyone who had been reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. It means so much to me! Hopefully chapter 6 won't take as long to get up as this one.

Write on,

Spunkransom12


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Hope you guys enjoy! And I forgot this chapter 5 but I do not own Twilight or Justified, they are only inspiration. **

**EPOV**

I pulled up to Alice and Jasper's at 6:15, I wanted to be early. My sister has always been one for punctuality. I knocked on the door to find myself somewhat nervous. I really hadn't seen my little sister, of two years difference, in five years. Of course we had the occasional phone, email, or letter conversation but really even that had slipped into almost never in the later of the five years. Did I feel bad…yes, immensely. I loved Alice she was my one and only little sister but life has a funny way of happening. While she stayed here I moved on, not to say better things just different things, things that suited me better then this small town.

"Hey Edward," Jasper greeted opening the front door, also successfully pulling me away from my inner monologue. We walked through the house that Jasper's parents had gotten them as a wedding gift. It was a nice size house four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. As soon as I walked into the living room I saw their wedding pictures hanging on the one wall. I couldn't help but be distracted by them.

Jasper and Alice were young when they got married at only 19 years old. At first I was apprehensive, though I knew Jasper was a good guy and all, I couldn't help but worry about how young they were. My worrying was unnecessary though since those two are the happiest couple I know of. I looked at the photo that held them both and their wedding party. Jasper and Alice stood in the middle while the bridesmaids and grooms men stood on either side. I stood to Jaspers left as his best man and Ben a buddy of both of ours stood next to me, all of us in matching tuxes. Then on Alice's side stood Bella as the maid of honor and then Rose, Jaspers cousin who like Bella was only 17 at the time. My eyes were glued onto young Bella, she wore a dress just like Rose's that was baby blue and came to her knees. Although Rose is beautiful and had the same dress as her and my sister was gorgeous on her wedding day, I remember thinking Bella was the most stunning girl there.

"Look what the cat dragged," I heard from behind me. Turing around I found Alice, arms crossed and glaring at me. Although I was older, certainly towered over her, and a US Marshal I was still a little more than afraid she was going to murder me right then and there.

"It's good to see you too Ally Cat," I smiled using her old nickname in hopes of buttering her up.

Her expression softened slightly at the name but she quickly composed herself. "Five years, Edward Anthony Masen. I've not seen you and barely heard from you in five years."

"I know Alice," I spoke feeling very guilty now. I know after our parents had died she hadn't really wanted me to leave, worried I wouldn't come back, but I knew she would be safe and happy with Jasper. "If it's worth anything I'm sorry."

And with that she flung herself into my arms. "You moron, I can't tell you how many times I worried about you out there. And then I heard about the shooting and I was just so worried." I realized she was crying now.

"Alice, there's no need to cry," I pulled away slightly to get a good look at her.

She smiled before trying to quickly wipe away the tears. "Sorry I'm just a little hormonal right now."

I looked at her with a raise of the eyebrow, wondering what she meant by that before looking my baby sister over more thoroughly. Then I realized it, she had a small yet prominent bump for a tummy. "You're pregnant?" I questioned. She nodded her smile growing bigger. "Jasper what have you done!" I yelled not sure where he had gone.

"What," Jasper came sliding in from the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

"You knocked up my baby sister," I glared at him. I watched his face pale and he started to break out in a slight sweat.

"I…I thought….we were gonna tell him together…after dinner…Allie," he stuttered. I hadn't seen him this nervous since the day he had asked my father and I for Alice's hand in marriage, though Alice was her own woman and didn't need any man's permission to do what she wanted. Jasper still, raised as a southern gentleman asked us for her hand, though he did state that even if we said know he would still ask her.

Alice hit my shoulder, "Edward, be nice. I'm 28 for god's sake you had to know this was going to happen at some point."

"I'm just kidding man," I smiled before pulling Jasper into a hug. "I just can't believe you kept it from me for the past two days at work."

"Hey, if I told you then Alice here would have surely murdered me," he laughed, "and no offence but she's scarier than you." I couldn't help but laugh along with him. This caused Alice to smack us both in the back of the head with a huff.

"Well congrats you guys," I smiled giving them both hugs.

Dinner was really nice. We sat at the dinning room table enjoying roasted chicken, potatoes, and carrots. It was one of my favorite dished our mom use to make but I was confused to how it was made. I just remembered the last time I had check Alice couldn't cook. "Alice this is really good…did you make it," I asked trying to be polite yet get the answer.

She jokingly sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "I knew you were going to question this. I did make it."

I nodded with a smile. "Well it really is delicious just like how mom use to make it."

"Why thank you Edward, that means a lot to me," she smiled.

"I'm just…wondering….when did you learn how to cook?" At my words Jasper let out a laugh, but held back the rest when Alice glared at him.

"If you must know I had lessons," she stated.

"You paid for cooking lessons?"

"No, though I did offer. Bella taught me a few years back." At her name the room fell into a strange silence. Like without any knowledge she had been the taboo subject of the evening.

"So was that before…or after he came into her life," I muttered getting a little angry at the thought of her and Jacob together.

"A little before and a little during," Alice spoke softly as if she were worried that something might set me off. "We continued after he got put away, once she was up to it that is. She was the one that came to me about it after the whole ordeal."

"So…she was really as bad off as the file said," I asked looking down at my food.

"I know you want to here a no for that answer, but honestly I think it was worse then that case file. The file doesn't even factor in any emotional and mental abuse and trauma either….but this isn't my story to tell Edward." I nod not sure how else to respond to this. She reached across the table and put her hand on mine. "I know you still care about her Edward and I know you. I know that you finding out what she had been through must be killing you, but Edward you were gone and although I'm not saying that you being gone put her into the situation that she was in, because it didn't. What I am saying is we can't tell you her story. Honestly being gone five years almost doesn't give you the right to need to know. If she wants to tell you she will."

I couldn't be mad at Alice. I knew she was right. I wasn't part of Bella's life for five years and I'm not part of it now. "I know Alice. So how many times did Bella have to call the fire company while teaching you how to cook?" I smiled changing the subject to something lighter.

"Never," Alice shrieked as she smacked my hand.

"Yeah that's because I called them," Jasper laughed before going into the story of how Alice nearly burnt down the kitchen with herself and a pregnant Bella along side.

Dinner ended on a happy note of joking and smiling in each other's company. "Now Edward, don't you dare be a stranger anymore," Alice said with a teary eyed smile. "No more of this leaving for five years without any word bull shit. You have a soon to be niece who will need her uncle."

"Nephew," Jasper smiled at his wife who just glared at him.

"I won't Alice," I said giving her a hug. "You need me, you call, and I'll be here in a heart beat. Unless I'm on a job then I can't. Those fugitives don't bring themselves in."

With a few more good-byes and thank you's the night ended much too soon and I was back at my room. It had been a good yet somewhat emotionally draining night. Honestly the whole day had been long. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**And there you have it chapter six! You got a little insight to Alice and Jasper's relationship and Alice and Edward's. Not to mention a brief insight to Alice and Jasper's loyal friendship to Bella. Also a little background info for them all is always nice. Hope you guys like it! **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! I'm sorry once again it took me a while to write and get this up. I've really been trying to work this fic out before writing so I will actually be able to finish it. Once again I do not own Twilight or Justified, they are only my inspiration.

EPOV

There hadn't been any leads on the Jacob Black case or at least nothing really substantial. I had gone to Billy Blacks house hoping to find Jake but there was no such luck.

_Flashback_

_ I knocked on the door of the Black residence. I wasn't sure what I was hoping, maybe I just hoped Jacob would be stupid enough to open it up and fall in to the cuffs, but that would probably happen when pigs flew and it rained fucking gum drops. The door was opened by a woman around 35, I recognized her as Jacob's older sister, Rachel. She was a few years older then me and moved to Hawaii shortly after high school. _

_ "Hello, what can I do for you," she asked politely yet some what unsure. _

_ "Afternoon Ma'am, I'm US Deputy Marshal Edward Masen," I informed her with a smile. "I'm here on the account of Jacob Black has broke his parole contract by not checking in. I was hoping to see if you're Father may know about anything about where he may be." _

_ "Well I haven't seen my brother since I moved to Hawaii" she told me sounding a little annoyed. "And I don't think my father has seen him either." _

_ "Well could I maybe talk to him," I asked staying calm. _

_ "I don't think it would be a good idea, especially in his condition," she spoke getting more defensive. I couldn't help but wonder what condition; I hadn't read anything in his files stating he had any health issues. _

_ "Rachel," I heard Billy's voice coming from behind along with a rolling sound. "I'm not dead, just hurt some; let me talk to the boy." Rachel stepped aside to reveal that the almighty Billy Black was now in a wheel chair." _

As it turned out Billy had a run in during the end of his prison time with two prisoners broke both of his legs. This also was why Rachel was back in Washington. I asked about Jacob and Billy stated that he hadn't heard from him since he got out. I believed that much. I also questioned some of the gang activity that was on the rez but Billy dismissed all those questions, stating only things I and the public already knew. There was nothing substantial about the conversation. Still I gave Rachel and him my card just incase, though I knew just like James they wouldn't call if he turned up.

How the hell is Jacob staying so hidden and what was his reasoning? I just didn't know how I was going to solve this case. It should be easy enough I've had plenty of cases like this before and solved them with ease.

All of this swirled in my head as I huffed down the street. I had been on my way to the diner in town for a bite to eat. I was just so pissed at all of this. Of course I come back to this stupid town for a stupid case on a guy I hate even more now than I did in high school and mean while I still can't get stupid Bella out of my stupid head! Wait…she's not stupid…I feel bad even just thinking that. She is one of the smartest people I know…knew I guess, since lets be honest I don't know her much anymore.

Just as I flung open the door to the diner I came crashing into a person. "I'm so sorry," I murmured shaking me head some.

"Edward Masen in the flesh," I head a female voice speak. I looked up to find none other then Rosalie Hale giving me a look. "My cousins-in-law told me you were back…not to mention the whole damn town knows as well."

"Good to see ya Rose," I smiled. It really was good to see her. She had always been a great girl and a great friend. When she and Bella became friends I knew I wouldn't have to worry about her, since Rose was never one to let people get pushed around. "What's new," I asked.

"Well I'm a mechanic now, got my own shop and everything." She states proudly handing me her card. I smiled at this knowing it had always been her dream. She had a weird knowledge and skill with anything that ran with a motor. At 6 she was holding the flashlight over the engine for her dad and at 10 she was helping him fix the cars. She rebuilt her first car at 15 years old, couldn't even legally drive, yet that didn't stop her from driving it. Bella's dad caught her driving around town at 2am. I remember him saying it was some of the best underage driving he had ever seen. She didn't get into much trouble. "Besides that my titles include cousin-in-law, single and do you have any hot friends from Chicago, and Auntie Rose."

"Auntie Rose," I questioned. I mean even when Alice has her baby technically Rose won't be an Aunt since her and Jasper are cousins and all.

"Yeah it's what Car…" she drops off realizing she that she may have said too much. I decide it's best to put her mind at rest.

"I met Carlie," I smiled, "she is a sweet heart for sure."

"So you've seen Bella," Rose looks at me questioningly; I can see a dozen emotions shift across her eye.

"Yeah I had to ask her a few questions on Jacob Black." I state.

"So has that bastard shown his face," she states with anger.

"Nope, but I'm trying my hardest to get him back in custody."

"He should have rotted in that jail cell for life," Rose spits. "He took one of my best friends away from me and almost for good."

"Did he ever hurt Carlie," I ask. This has been something I had been wondering for the past few days. I already couldn't bare the thought of someone hurting Bella but to think that beautiful little girl could be hurt as well I don't even want to think.

"No," Rose sighs. "She just got a lot of verbal abuse. Bella always jumped in the line of fire when a finger was even raised at her daughter." I nod. I was glad to hear no physical harm came to the girl but I didn't like that it resulted in Bella's abuse.

"So you never answered my question," Rose smiled trying to lighten the mood. I must have given her a questioning look because she shook her head with a sigh. "Do you have any hot Chicago friends?"

I can't help but laugh. "Actually I think you may get along with my friend Emmett, and god knows he needs a girl like you to whip him into shape. If you want I'll mention you to him, but don't tell Jasper I'm potentially setting up his baby cousin, he might try to shoot me or worse he might sic Alice on me.

"Yeah I would like that," Rose laughed. "Well I should probably get back to the shop; I was on my lunch break."

"Yeah I still need mine," I spoke before giving her a hug. "It was good to see ya Rose."

"You too Edward, five years was too long." With that she started to walk away but didn't get too far before she turned back around. "Edward, I like you a lot, you're one of Jasper's closest friends, you're the brother to one of my best friends, and you had always been a great friend to me. I know it's been a while since you've seen Bella and I know at least at one point you cared about her but I swear to god if you hurt her again I will hurt you."

And with that Rosalie Hale left. I continued to stand there wondering when I had hurt Bella that bad to get a threat like that from Rose.

And there ya go, chapter 7! I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading, review, favoriting, and following it!

Write on,

Spunkransom12


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8! I do not own Twilight or Justified, I am just inspired by them. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"Talk to me."

"Hey Emmett," I spoke through the phone receiver.

"What's up Eddie? I was wondering when you would call. How is everything over there?" Emmett joyfully questioned on the other end. I had called him tonight because I needed some advice and advice from someone who wasn't involved. Of course Jasper gives good advice but I already know that Bella has a lot of trust placed in him and he would never do anything to break that. Not that I would ever want him to. This is why I needed Emmett.

I been two days since I had ran into Rose and I couldn't get Bella out of my head, not that I was doing a great job before I talked to Rose granted. I just couldn't help but wonder what I was missing. What prompted Rose's threat on me? I mean yes Bella and I had always been close before I left and me leaving was most likely hard on her, I mean I know it wasn't a cake walk for me, but it's not like it was a huge surprise that I was going to leave.

"Don't call me that," I stated in mock annoyance. "I just need some advice, man."

"Like advice on a case?" Emmett was always trying to get me to talk about cases. He said being an owner to a bar, no matter how successful said bar may be wasn't nearly as interesting as being a Marshal. Emmett and I met one a particularly bad day of mine. I had just got a double homicide case of two girls that reminded me a lot of Bella and Alice. I had only been in Chicago for a year during this case and me missing Bella and Alice on top of it being my first truly bloody murder took a toll on me. I walked in his bar for a drink alone and still pretty friendless and existed with a new best friend.

"No…well I guess kind of but mostly no," I spoke with a sigh. Emmett hummed for me to continue. "Well the case that I'm involved in at the moment…which I will not tell you about…involves Bella."

"Bella as in Isabella Swan…the girl that has never let you have a decent relationship since…well ever?"

"I've had relationships," I defended.

"Not good ones," Emmett points out. "What was you're longest relationship since I have known you…hmmm…2 months?" Okay he had a point but I had to be focused on my job. I didn't have time for girlfriends and relationships. Honestly I barely had time for friends. The fact I had Emmett was amazing. Other then him I didn't have many close friends in Chicago, I had co-workers I would go to a bar with at times or have a lunch break with but Emmett really was one of my only true friend during those five years.

I sigh. "Yes that Bella. The guy I'm going after is her ex-husband."

"Oh so she doesn't want to help ya out to catch him?"

"I don't think that's an issue. He was pretty abusive to her during their time together. I think she wouldn't give a fuck to see him back behind bars."

"Damn there are a lot of sick fucks in this world," Emmett muttered. Being a bar tender he had seen plenty of shitty guys come in his bar but there was more to it then just that. Emmett had a rough childhood, his Dad was abusive towards him and his mom and he hated having to witness abuse like that. I had seen him, and even helped him, deal with abusive people who thought it wouldn't matter to show their true colors in the bar. That since the owner was a guy it would be no problem. Once a guy tried to convince Emmett to roofie a girl stating, "A girls personality doesn't matter if you have roofies." I swear Emmett was going to murder the guy; I arrested the bastard on the spot. Not only did he have roofies but also had coke on him as well.

"Yeah tell me about it," I murmured. "The thing is I can't get Bella out of my head. I mean how can I in this small town where everyone knows her. I mean my sister, my brother-in-law, and cousin-in-law are all friends with her."

"Why don't you get to know her again. I mean if she's going to be in your life and you used to be friends, why don't you go out for coffee…or you could always just shack up again." I could tell Emmett was joking at the last part but it still made me frown.

"I feel like I can't. I mean I'm on her ex-husbands case, it's a conflict of interest. Not to mention everyone keeps threatening me not to hurt her again and that I haven't been there for five years so I don't have a right to try to butt in. Anyway I don't think she wants anything to do with be especially since she has a daughter now."

"Wow I guess that's pretty big for you, that and her being married. Ex-husbands kid?"

"No, although the topic seems to fall under the "you were gone for five years" category I was told first by her then by Jasper that Carlie isn't her ex's. Jasper mentioned how Bella said it was just a one nighter with some guy passing through. He only told me that much though. Said it was her story to tell, if she ever wanted to. I mean I know she has a life now that doesn't involve me, and that I have been gone for a long time, and that I have no real right to be apart of the life she has, but I can't get her out of my mind. Even if I have only seen her once since I have gotten here."

"Well you have three options man," Emmett spoke. "One you can try, maybe after this case closes…or if you don't think it will cause a conflict of interest before, to get to know her and her daughter and be a part of there life even if it only as a friend. Two forget about her all together and just be polite in passing."

"I'm not sure if she will let me do the first and I don't want to push her, but I know I can't do the second. What's the third?" I asked.

"Well it's a little radical but it may just help you out. Just let loose and forget about it all if only for the night and get your ass to a strip club. Do they have one of those in that small town of yours?"

And that's how I ended up at a strip club. I told Emmett that he was crazy, before saying goodbye, and hanging up. I then decided fresh air was probably what would be best, not a fucking strip club. I mean I wasn't the guy who went to them, actually Emmett wasn't really either so why the fuck did he even mention that in the first place?As I was walking though I ended up in front of the club, as if my feet had known all along where I was going even if my brain didn't.

So here I was a scotch in one hand sitting at a table fairly close to the stage waiting for the dance to come out. The music had a steady bass that I could feel reverberate through my chest as the dancers strutted out. The DJ announced there names. Cherry, a fiery redhead in a secretary outfit that was on the left side of the stage, Tink a short little blonde in a police officer outfit on the right side of the stage, and then Bambi a brunette in a sexy school girl outfit in the middle of the stage. It took me a moment but then I realized something about the girl named Bambi and my eyes grew wide, my mouth dropped open, and my dick may or may not have twitched.

Bambi was Bella.

**There ya go chapter 8! I know it is short but don't worry there is more to come. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means so much to me. **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Okay guys there's something I need to say here. I realized that when reading my fanfic on line none of my paragraphs are indented and I need you all to know I indent my paragraphs. Really I do! I don't know why it doesn't show up on . **

** Also another point I would like to point out to my lovely readers is about comments on Edward's intelligence. I know I know he doesn't seem very smart at the moment but he is. I mean intellectually he defiantly is, street smarts for his job he has those too, stuff having to do with Bella not so much. But remember Bella is someone he had as friend until one day he realized he felt more but do to her age and the fact they were friends he felt he could never be with her. Not to mention that he never thought she liked him that way either. Their one night stand was spurred on by alcohol and the fact he was leaving, at least that's how he feels was her reasoning to it. So yes he is dense on the Bella subject but he is also in denial and has his head shoved so far up his ass he can't see that she could ever possibly have feelings for him.**

** So I hope that answered any questions people may be having. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember Twilight and Justified are only my inspiration and not actually mine! **

**X*X*X*X—**

**BPOV**

"Oh thank you so much for watching her Rose." I sighed with relief as I let Rose in to my home. "Mrs. Cope wasn't feeling well and didn't want to get Carlie sick."

"It's my pleasure Bella. I've been missing Carlie so now she gets some Auntie Rose time." She smiled. God bless her. Rose has been one of my closest friends since high school and through everything she never turned away from me. Her, Alice, and Jasper really helped me through a lot of bull shit; from Edward leaving, to my pregnancy, to the abuse that Jacob put me through. Never once did they give up on me.

"Carlie's up in her room playing at the moment," I informed Rose. "I already fed her dinner. So bath at 7 and bed time at the latest 8. What am I saying, you know the routine."

"I got you Bella," she smiled and laughed a little. "So how have you been? It's been a little while since I saw you last."

I knew this was going to come up. Yes to anyone else this was a simple and friendly question but I could tell that it was more. She knew I had seen him. "I've been good." I didn't really know what to say to her other then that. Should I tell her I haven't gotten Edward out of my head since the day he had been on my door step? Do I tell her that I've only been dreaming about him since well for ever but more recently every god damn night and nap? That fucking ass hole was in my mind 24/7.

"So there was no issue when you saw him," Rose questioned. I could tell she was trying to get information as to see if she needed to kick some ass.

"No issues," I spoke, "he was nothing but professional. Top notch US Marshal if you ask me."

She nodded at my response but there was still some worry in her eyes. "And he met Carlie." It wasn't a question. It was one thing for her to know I had run into Edward but for her to know he met Carlie was another thing. I hadn't mentioned that to anyone. That means that she actually ran into him and her knowing about me seeing him wasn't just word moving around a small town.

"So I see you ran into him as well," I asked curiously. She nods. "What happened?"

"He asked me how I was doing, I told him, he told informed me that he had questioned you about Jacob, and Carlie came up." Rose informed me.

"What about Carlie," I wondered.

"Oh it was pretty sweet actually," she softly smiled. "He asked if Carlie was ever hurt by that Bastard. He seemed really worried. I told him she wasn't, that you took care of your baby girl." It was kind of sweet but his worry was a little too late. I mean it was all over now. "Oh and I threatened him." My eyes went wide at that. "It was only about that if he ever hurts you again I'll hurt him."

"He won't hurt me again Rose…he never hurt me before." I had to love Rose for her protectiveness and loyalty but I didn't want her make it awkward with herself and Edward. I mean they are technically cousin-in-laws and will probably be seeing a lot of each other now.

"And what do you call all those nights crying," Rose questioned while raising a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Missing a dear friend who had a life to live," I responded.

Rose was about to say more when Carlie came running down the steps. "Auntie Rosie Auntie Rosie," she joyfully sang out. Rose picked her up with a hug and a kiss. I didn't miss the look that I was given though informing me the conversation we had been having prior to Carlie's arrival was yet to be over.

After saying good-bye to my baby and Rose I got in my old beat up truck and drove to work. Parking in the employee lot out back I grabbed my purse and hurried inside through the back door. When I got into The Rising Sun I was greeted by a few of the other girls who worked their as well. I liked most of the girls I worked with. Jane also known as Tink and Victoria whose stage name was Cherry were my favorite people there. Although they would never replace Rose and Alice it was nice to have people who were in a similar situation as me. Who were also strippers. Alice and Rose although they never judged me on my job they didn't truly understand. They offered to help me out and although I had allowed them to help me over the years I needed to be able to pay for myself, my house, and my daughter on my own. Victoria and Jane understood this, hell they were even going through it.

"Hey girly," Jane greeted as I sat in front of my mirror applying make-up. I looked at here through the mirror. Jane was gorgeous; she was short, around the same height and body type as Alice though the likeness of them ended there. Jane had long platinum blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back. I couldn't help but wonder what it would look like if I placed her and Alice next to each other, how shocking would the contrast between Alice's short, dark hair and Jane's long, super light hair would be. "You're on stage with Victoria and me tonight."

"Thank god," I mumbled only loud enough for Jane to hear. Jane chuckled at me. She knew I hated when I had to go on stage with Tanya whose stage name was Barbie and Lauren who was called Candy. I mean Lauren wasn't too bad on her own. Sure I couldn't trust her with my personal life or problems as far as I could throw her but I could share a few laughs with her when it came to gossiping and talking about the slime ball men that came in here and our even slimmer boss, Riley. Really it was Tanya who drove me up the wall and Lauren was Tanya's room-mate and best friend so when they were together Lauren became just as much a piece of work as Tanya.

The thing is I never liked Tanya and Tanya never liked me. We had known each other since I was 13. Unlike Lauren who lived in Port Angels all her life and went to the school here, Tanya and I both had grown up in Forks. She had been Edward's girlfriend when I had first moved to Forks. If I remembered correctly he had broken up with her shortly after my 15th birthday.

Even back then she was a grade A bitch. She hated when I would hang out with Edward. When he wasn't in ear shot she would say things to me about how he just felt sorry for me and that when I wasn't around he made fun of me. I tried not to believe her and when I got older I realized that wasn't true but when I was 13 and 14 I couldn't help but believe her. She knew Edward longer then me, she was his age, and they were dating. A few times I would run away crying and Alice would comfort me telling me Tanya was just jealous bitch. Once Edward found me crying after a particularly cruel experience with Tanya and when he tried to get information about as too why I was crying I tried my best to lie, since although I hated Tanya I didn't want to be the cause of a break up. I'm not sure if he believed me because from then on he made sure that when I was over Tanya was either not around or him, Alice, or his parents were with me when she was. I never did find out the reason why he broke up with her. When I asked he told me he just didn't have feelings for her anymore and left it at that. Even at 15 I knew it was more than that. Still to this day Tanya hates me.

"Come on Bells," Victoria called pulling me from my inner thoughts. I gave myself one last look over to make sure everything was in place. I had my sexy school girl outfit on. My long brown hair was in two pig tails and my make up though noticeable was simple. Victoria was in her secretary outfit and Jane in her Police outfit. Victoria was a firecracker of a red head that was tall. She mama henned over both Jane and I. I got up and followed them both back stage behind the curtains.

We all strutted out as our DJ, Eric, announced our names. I took the middle of the stage as Jane and Victoria flanked my either side of me. I put on my sexy yet innocent look on as I danced on stage. My persona on stage was an innocent girl; many times I was up on stage in my sexy school girl outfit. My name stage name Bambi even showed that. As Jane was the one who came up with my name. She told me my big brown eye reminded her of a deer, all innocent like. So here I was Bambi the stripper dancing my way on the stage as men stuck bills in my g-string.

I was now in only in my g-sting. As I danced I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I mean of course people were watching me I was practically naked dancing on stage but this was different. I couldn't tell who it was but there was a set of eyes on me that I could feel. The sense of their gaze was so palpable that I thought if I could reach out and touch the line of sight I could most certainly be lead back to its owner. Yet I knew this gaze was also no threat. It didn't feel like how Jacob used to stare at me while deciding whether he would beat the shit out of me or not. No, this didn't feel as though I would come to any harm from it.

I danced and worked the rest of the night still feeling the gaze when I wasn't back stage. I didn't mention it to Jane or Victoria not wanting them to think too much into it or be worried. It was 1am by the time I left the club. I walked out the back door in a hurry wanting to get home and sleep so I could actually be awake to play with Carlie tomorrow. After all there were only so many days of summer and next fall she would be starting kindergarten and our time together would be broken up between her schooling and my work. As I was lost in thought about Carlie I felt it, the gaze I felt all night in the club I looked up and that's when I saw him. Edward standing by my truck.

And that's when I realized that the mysterious gazer all night had been none other the Edward Masen. Now if he hadn't been at my only means of transportation I would have gladly ignored him and hoped he never would mention being in the club when I was working, but sadly he was right by my truck. Taking a deep breath I walked over to him. "Edward," I tried to smile but when I saw the look on his face it fell. We stood there for what had to be 10 minutes without either one of us saying a word. I couldn't put up with this. If he wasn't going to talk then I was going to go home and get some much needed sleep. "Well it was good talking to you but if you have nothing to say I need to be getting home."

I went to grab my door handle when he let out an audible sigh that made me pause and look at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at me. "A stripper Bella…really," he spoke softly but it was in a harsh tone.

"A girls gotta work," I spoke looking him straight in the eye.

"But as a stripper Bella," Edward questioned louder. "You couldn't have gotten a normal job as a waitress or in retail?"

"Well here's the thing Edward," I spoke raising my voice. I wasn't in the mood for this judgmental bull shit. "The economy is crap, I have not only my own mouth to feed but a child's, and I lost what ever source of income my shit head of an ex-husband had been using to help keep a roof over our head. So yeah I wasn't going to get all that picky with what job I was going to get, especially when no one was hiring!"

"But you could get a better job then this or even what I just said! You were almost done getting your English/Lit degree at the University of Washington. What the fuck happened to that?!" He spoke frantically as he did his typical running his hand through his hair.

"Are you that fucking dumb Edward," I yelled at him.

"Apparently I am," he yelled right back, "Because I can't see why you would ignore your degree to become a stripper."

"Well I can't ignore something I don't have," I yelled back hating what a failure I was and how now he was seeing it.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"It means I fucking dropped out of college before I could get my degree that's what it fucking means, Jesus and you're suppose to be the smart one?!"

"Why the hell would you drop out and limit yourself like that. You had so much potential Bella. What were you so busy with that made you not put school first?!" I felt my anger boil over as he said this. I can't believe what a moronic ass he was being.

"Fuck you Edward Anthony Masen," I yelled, "I dropped out because I was fucking pregnant!"

Edward calmed down a little at my words. "What about Charlie," he asked me no longer yelling.

"What about him," I spoke harshly. "Yeah I bet he would be disappointed in his little girl. She couldn't finish her degree, she couldn't be a wife, and now she's fucking stripping to pay for her fatherless child."

"I was going to say isn't he helping you? He was already paying for your schooling I can't see him stopping only because you got pregnant. I mean he loves you more then life itself anyone can see that. He would never be disappointed with you." Edward slowly stepped a little closer to me.

"He's dead Edward," I spoke breaking down into tears.

"What?!" Edward gasped. "When how?!"

"Four months into my pregnancy," I spoke as tears rolled down my cheeks. "He didn't even get to meet her. He wanted to meet her so bad." I felt myself sliding to the ground. The gravel digging into my knees was barely even noticeable.

Soon I felt myself getting picked up and placed in my truck. I don't remember giving Edward my keys or him even asking for them but he obviously had them since he was now driving me home. I couldn't stop sobbing the entire way there. I had been so brave for so long. I had to be, for Carlie. Tonight the flood gate finally broke though. Edward hummed to me as he drove but I could barely hear him over my sobs.

When we got to my house he pulled me out of the truck and into his arms again. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and immersed myself with his scent. I wanted to remember that smell clearly, in hopes that when he left again I wouldn't lose it like last time. When we got into the house I could hear Rose questioning Edward but I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I felt Edward walk what was a familiar path for me to my room and gently lay me down before tucking me in. I began to drift asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I wasn't sure but I thought I felt his lips brush my forehead not one but twice before completely fading into slumber.

**XXXXXXX**

**And there you have it, Chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed more insight to Bella's mind. I will try to do that more often. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	10. Chapter 10

**So thank you all so much for reading and reviewing chapter 9 it brought a smile to my face. **** So here's chapter 10 for you all. I do not own Twilight or Justified, they are just my inspiration. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXX**

EPOV

I stayed in the club even after she left the stage. I just couldn't believe that she was a stripper. Bella Swan who for the longest time was too shy to wear a bikini was now up on a stage dancing nearly naked for strangers. I couldn't help but have ambivalent feelings towards all of this. I was worried, angry, confused, perplexed, jealous, and maybe even a little turned on by this whole ordeal. I just knew I needed to talk to her.

I made sure when she wasn't backstage my eyes were glued to her worried that a potential customer may get out of hand. No one ever did. She interacted with the two other girls who had been on stage with her like this job was nothing. I kept noticing how she would look around though as if she could feel my eyes on her. Not once though did she cross my path through the night.

Around 1 in the morning I decided to leave the club and wait for her outside. I assumed she should be off soon due to the thinning out of customers. I easily found her old beat up truck that she had since she was 16. I honestly couldn't believe the piece of crap truck still ran.

I was only standing there for about ten minutes tops when I saw her leave the club through the employee's exist. She seemed to be in her own little thought bubble but then she looked up and spotted me. She got a worried look on her face when she met my gaze before taking a deep breath. I knew that by standing near her truck she would have to talk to me instead of ignoring me like none of this ever happened.

"Edward," she spoke attempting to smile but that feel as soon as she saw the serious look on my face. I couldn't help but look her over. She looked gorgeous as ever but I couldn't help but also notice how tired she looked and not just from a long night at work. I stood there no knowing what to say. "Well it was good talking to you but if you have nothing to say I need to be getting home." She spoke up after probably 10 minutes of silence.

She had her hand on the door handle when I let out a sigh. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to pull myself together before I looked up at her and spoke, "A stripper Bella…really?" I tried my best to keep my voice soft but I couldn't help but let a harshness come out. I just couldn't believe it.

Looking me straight in the eye she replied, "A girls gotta work."

"But as a stripper Bella," I questioned my voice growing ever so louder. "You couldn't have gotten a normal job as a waitress or in retail?"

"Well here's the thing Edward," she spoke her voice also rising in volume. "The economy is crap, I have not only my own mouth to feed but a child's, and I lost what ever source of income my shit head of an ex-husband had been using to help keep a roof over our head. So yeah I wasn't going to get all that picky with what job I was going to get, especially when no one was hiring!"

I began to run my hand through my already wild hair as I frantically spoke. I just didn't understand this, didn't understand her. I wanted to understand…or honestly maybe I didn't. Was I just opening a can of worms? "But you could get a better job then this or even what I just said! You were almost done getting your English/Lit degree at the University of Washington. What the fuck happened to that?!"

"Are you that fucking dumb Edward," Bella yelled at me.

"Apparently I am," I yelled right back throwing my hands into the air, "Because I can't see why you would ignore your degree to become a stripper."

"Well I can't ignore something I don't have," she screamed. Her eyes filled with anger, sadness, guilt, and even maybe some shame.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"It means I fucking dropped out of college before I could get my degree that's what it fucking means, Jesus and you're suppose to be the smart one."

"Why the hell would you drop out and limit yourself like that. You had so much potential Bella. What were you so busy with that made you not put school first?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her. School had always been important to Bella, she loved to learn. She would refuse to miss a class. I just hated that she would limit herself like this, limit her potential to make money and have a job she could love. Something that I said though struck her off, even more so then the rest of the conversation. I watched her face go red and her tiny hands ball up into fists.

"Fuck you Edward Anthony Masen," she yelled, "I dropped out because I was fucking pregnant!"

And with that I calmed down. How could I have been so stupid? I mean did I think she was more then capable to raise a daughter and go to school, yes, Bella was intelligent she could always juggle multiple tasks before. But I knew, not from first hand experience of course, that raising a child was different. Bella once again selflessly put others before her own wants and needs. Still I couldn't help but wonder if it was a money thing, what about her father? Why would she have to sink so low on the job scale? Her father was always a generous man. "What about Charlie," I asked softly.

At the mention of Charlie's name she flinched. She had a moment of sadness that I couldn't quite place flash before her eyes before she grew angry. "What about him? Yeah I bet he would be disappointed in his little girl. She couldn't finish her degree, she couldn't be a wife, and now she's fucking stripping to pay for her fatherless child."

What she said made me sad because we both knew she was wrong. Or maybe she didn't know that maybe that was something that got ingrained in her mind that she wasn't good enough. "I was going to say isn't he helping you? He was already paying for your schooling I can't see him stopping only because you got pregnant. I mean he loves you more then life itself anyone can see that. He would never be disappointed with you." I looked at her softly before taking a slow step towards her.

Her eyes filled with tears and started to shake ever so slightly. "He's dead Edward," she whispered.

"What?!" Edward gasped. "When how?!" I couldn't believe it. I mean I had just been thinking about getting into contact with him to see if he could be any help on the case. He couldn't be gone. I had known him all my life. Why hadn't anyone let me know about that?

"Four months into my pregnancy," she spoke as tears rolled down her cheeks. "He didn't even get to meet her. He wanted to meet her so bad." I watched helplessly for a moment as she started sliding to the ground. I quickly jumped into action though when I realized she was staying down on the ground and her soft crying became sobs. It broke my heart to see her like this. Since I had been back I hadn't doubted that her life had been rough, but what I had found out in the past ten minutes just proved how hard she had been living.

Carefully I picked her up hoping the gravel on the ground hadn't done too much damage to her bare knees. As I cradled her in my arms I felt her keys poke through her front pocket of her jeans and I couldn't help but be grateful that finding her keys was simple enough. Unlocking the door I gently placed her in the passenger seat of her truck before getting in myself.

As I drove to her house she continued to sob. I spoke soft words to her but she didn't seem to respond to them. I'm not sure if she could even hear me. I really didn't know what to do; I wish I could just make it all better. Soon enough I pulled up to her house. Shutting off the car I then went around and collected her. When I picked her up this time she quickly snuggled into the crook of her neck and although I could still feel and hear her crying her sobs calmed considerably. I couldn't help but catch her scent when I held her in my arms. Her hair still smelled just as I had remembered; like strawberries. That mixed with her natural scent made the most perfect smell, if I could bottle her scent it would make me a rich man, I was sure of it. I cherished that smell just in case in the morning she realized she wanted nothing else to do with me. Hopefully I could keep that scent in my memory better then I had over the last five years.

**There's chapter 10. Sorry it took me so long. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


End file.
